borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Whitting's Elephant Gun
After 2nd Playthrough? um, how does one obtain this gun w/o the mission? Dr. Clayton Forrestor 06:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Think it can drop off of skagzilla after finishing playthrough 2. A couple other weapons drop off of their corresponding bosses as well (as opposed to being a reward for the quest that leads to them), but I can't think of them specifically at the moment - Effedup 07:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::thank you. i was completely unaware of that phenomenon. having picked off skagzilla 4+ times i had given it up as a bad job. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 07:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I'd just like to clarify... "''can ''drop"? In playthrough 2.5 I've killed Skagzilla often (if I had to guess, around a dozen times), and never picked it up. Of course randomization, chance, fortune, etc. I just want to know if I'm wasting my time. Thanks! - Zabcheckmate :Farm Skagzilla using the method shown in the video at the bottom of the Skagzilla page. It's easier that way. Anyways, after a few times that way, I picked one up. Just keep trying, I don't think it's all that rare. -- Claptrap 20:50, January 19, 2010 (UTC) So... Just to update. On my 23rd try (I did count this time) it did drop Whitting's Elephant Gun. I'm not sure if it was supposed to be this difficult to get... but hey, I do like this gun. Zabcheckmate 03:25, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Other Version I have a purple version of this gun, found in a red crate somewhere in the Dahl Headlands (I forget exactly where, it was a bandit camp or something), 247 damage, 98.3% accuracy, 0.8 fire rate. The level requirement's only 13 as well. --Tobbsdasock 02:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I, too, have a purple version, obtained as the quest reward. 263/98.5%/0.6, but, unusually, +200% critical hit damage. Goetter 18:17, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Scope? While the article makes it sound like the scope is hit or miss, I have yet to see one. Great for taking down Mothrakk. --Feel the BURN! 18:54, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I agree it makes it sound like it can have a scope, and I also have yet to find one with a scope.Thinking about taking it off.--Wee!Woohoo!Broccoli! 18:19, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Whitting's Elephant Gun will never be generated legitimately with a scope, because the Sight part contains the damage booster "gd_weap_sniper_rifle.UniqueParts.ShepsElephantGun_sight_none". --Nagamarky 16:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Varieties All have +150% Critical Hit Damage. Is there any specific reason why the lvl 40 version is the most valuable? Skagzilla Drop? So, does Skagzilla drop a Whitting's Elephant Gun every time he is killed in PT 2.5? If not, should this page really be in the category "Guaranteed Drops"? The same goes for The Dove, Patton, and some others in this category that are far from "guaranteed" as far as I know. -- Claptrap 01:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I think it's a "Guarenteed drop" because you get it for the quest, no matter what. Not because it's a literal drop. And I've never seen Skagzilla drop it in PT2.5, becase... I've never killed him in 2.5... Beetle179 01:47, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I have killed Skagzilla twice in Playthrough 2.5and recieved the level 48 version of the gun upon the 2nd kill. I've yet to see it anywhere else though... The-Dreamcaster 12:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Killed Skagzilla seven times in playthrough 2.5 and got the level 41 version and that's it. And getting a quest reward is not the same as a drop. Drop literally means drop, as in something a enemy do. A quest reward is not a drop, and therefor this shouldn't be listed under guarenteed drops....Bllets 16:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) As i said in the comment seen below, i have been farming skagzilla, after i received my 1st within the next 10 tries i received the elephant gun 3 more times and they were all the same, is their a legit higher damage gun yet to be looted or is the best gun im going to see the 1 i have gotten 4 of already?, note: i can see higher attacks ones but could they be modded?, i will continue to farm see if i get a higher damage model J-NoX 01:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Level change Been Farming Skagzilla for awhile now, maybe killed him 20 times roughly, finally dropped an elephant gun, lvl 48, 1047, 98.3, 0.6 , 6. The thing is when i picked it up it was a level 48 but when equipped it becomes level 42, i never knew why weapons change level when equipped, anyone??J-NoX 01:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Weapon proficiencies were supposed to reduce the level requirement as well, but was eventually scrapped for the release. The numbers still change because of the old code, but it's inconsequential. --Nagamarky 23:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) stfu fag Scope Though Whitting's Elephant Gun doesn't have a scope which is unusual for a sniper, it does have high accuracy anyway and not to mention the damage. LvL 50 Version? Has anyone noticed the color of the gun...it looks like a Jakobs ZZ type gun. So maybe the level 50 version, that the developers were talking about was a XX version of the gun, level 50 and as you may know XX guns are WAY better than ZZ for damage so I am thinking around 1559 damage if the level 50/XX version even exists. anyone else think so? --User:720M37H3U5 Also I think I know how to get the highest version of every unique weapon except for: Rider and The Meat Grinder. First complete the first playthrough then go online or get a friend then get up to LvL 50. Then start playthrough 2 and complete all the main story quests but keep ALL the side-quests for later. Then on playthrough 2.5 (which everything will be leveled up to max) do the side-quests then. But I have no confirmation that the quests will be leveled up max too. --User:720M37H3U5 Confirm the above. On playthrough 2.5 all guaranteed drops (drops, not rewards) are significantly improved over their previous versions. The most extreme example of this I've seen is WeeWee's Super Booster. Arandil23 01:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Confirmation of Gearbox mentioning Level 50 version We need either a citation for the level 50 Whitting's Elephant Gun or that statement needs to be removed from the article. It's been there for a while with no source. Spent ten minutes Googling it and came up with nothing. -- 16:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :We'll remove it, and if someone finds proof, it'll go back in. I think this is the only place anyone'll ever hear it from. 16:49, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like a plan. -- 16:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Anyone seen one with this much damage I just found this when power leveling. It isn't modded for sure since I seen it fly out of skagzilla ten seconds ago in a single player game -- anon8792 http://i249.photobucket.com/albums/gg233/samus8792/Elephantgun-1.jpg : I found this on Xbox for anyone wondering. I was power leveling proficiencies with a modded revolver repeatedly killing Skagzilla, Rakk Hive then restarting. I went to kill Skagzilla and when I shot it, this came out. I'm happy since I had one with very similar stats but less power with a little more fire rate -- anon8792 : That thing is an absolute monster. I'm envious. It looks like it even has the fast reload attachment on the barrel. 0_0 Tea ache sea : I believe that's actually the "Hard" accessory. It raises damage by a fair percentage. Spaphrenchie 21:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Several modded versions named the {snip} are able to send Skag bodies flying. This is due to the knockback ability inherent in weapons with Jakobs materials. Generally knockback is per projectile .